When attaching a lens to a network camera different solutions are used. The lens can, e.g., be glued to the camera. Gluing is however harmful to the environment and to the person involved in the gluing. Furthermore, gluing is complicated and involves several steps such as cleaning and curing. Additionally, glue can become dry and lose its gluing capacity.
Another way to attach a lens to a network camera is by screwing a plurality of screws from the camera, radially, towards the lens. A disadvantage with this is that the lens can be mounted askew and that the mounting is time-consuming.